


50 Types of Kisses Prompt #44

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: Voltron Fic Collection [45]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Surprise feelings, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: The closet door opened suddenly and Lance almost screamed, was cut off by a heavy artificial hand slapping over his mouth as Shiro yanked the door shut behind him with his other hand. “Hey,” Lance said, around the prosthetic, “this ismyhiding spot, Shiro!”
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron Fic Collection [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/496336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	50 Types of Kisses Prompt #44

The closet door opened suddenly and Lance almost screamed, was cut off by a heavy artificial hand slapping over his mouth as Shiro yanked the door shut behind him with his other hand. “Hey,” Lance said, around the prosthetic, “this is _my_ hiding spot, Shiro!”  
  
“I’m commandeering it,” Shiro said, head ducked to avoid the shelf and attention more on the door than Lance.  
  
They both froze when they heard the patter of tiny feet run past the door. “You get to commandeer _shit_ , this is my house,” Lance said once the danger had passed, tugging Shiro’s hand off his mouth after belatedly remembering that licking the palm of a prosthetic didn’t elicit the same reaction as it would flesh. They were really, _really_ to close together in this tiny closet and Lance couldn’t handle that right now, same as he couldn’t handle the fact that Shiro had tagged along with Keith to visit instead of Keith’s boyfriend.  
  
“Mm,” Shiro said, and fuck, his eyes were glittering in the dim light. Lance had to get out of this closet, and now. Where was a hyperactive niece when you needed her?  
  
Shiro’s hand crept back up, touched his face, brushed his thumb over the rise of Lance’s cheekbone, and god his stomach did that inside-out, dropped like the dip on a roller-coaster thing because Shiro was touching his face, and tilting his head in, and, and….  
  
No. _No,_ abort mission, this wasn’t _allowed_ , this was _Shiro-  
  
_ Lance ducked back just as Shiro’s lips brushed his, heart hammering against his ribs, palm flat on Shiro’s chest. “Lance-?” Shiro asked, puzzled, concerned, a touch frightened that maybe he had overstepped, had misread but no, no he hadn’t, Lance just figured that he didn’t have a shot in hell.  
  
“Really?” Lance asked, trying not to pant, trying not to _shake_ because Shiro wasn’t touching him anymore, hand hovered in the air by his face and trying to gauge what went wrong. “Do you, do you _really_ -?”  
  
“Lance,” Shiro said softly, still a question but less panicked. He returned his hand to Lance’s face, cupped his cheek, and asked, forwardly, “can I…?”  
  
Could he?  
  
Lance nodded his head slightly, realized Shiro could probably barely see him and started to whisper “yes,” when Shiro’s head began to move anyway. This time Lance didn’t flinch away when Shiro’s mouth covered his, standing his ground and moving his hands up Shiro’s chest until he could loop them over his shoulders.  
  
When Shiro drew back, finally, eyes searching Lance’s in the dim light, Lance caught his face with both hand, said, roughly, “why’d you stop?”  
  
Shiro’s grin settled into a smirk, and he kissed Lance again.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested Prompt #44: Tentative kisses given in the dark


End file.
